Ethaniel Shadowheart
Overview Little is known amongst those still living about the strange, giant man from another world (though this may simply be because so few have asked), and it is said he harbors many a great secret. He fell to the earth one day nearly a decade ago, when a portal ripped open the skies above the village that is now Jiseigakure, bridging his home planet and the Shinobi world. He knows very little jutsu, having come from a place where no such thing exists, but draws much of his strength from the passage of Time. Though he is no ninja, he was titled Kage, styled after those who control the great villages, though his own 'village' died out long ago. Staff of Ten The Staff of Ten, usually referred to as simply the Staff, is an ancient artifact from Ethaniel's homeworld, brought with him when he fell into the realm of shinobi. It was wrenched from the corpse of a Seraphim, after his father's war with the Demigod known as Cudur. By binding ones soul to the Staff, it can be used to shift reality, bending probability to replace its dead weilder with a drastically different version of themself. As the name implies, this power can be used ten times; it is unknown what happens when the last gem is full and the user falls once more. Ethaniel has been resurrected this way nine times in the past, each time trapping the soul and mind of his previous incarnation in one of the gems. With great focus, he is able to tap into the gems, recalling memories and abilities that he had in his past lives. However, this is incredibly taxing, and cannot be used in the midst of a fight. Recently, the final resurrection has been used, this time leaving behind Ivory Muritzia Mordecai, Ethaniel's original incarnation. It is not yet known how or why this came to pass. Puppet Body His body was destroyed in battle, though he cannot recall which one. He was weakened from the fight, and unable to manifest a new physical form through the Staff, so he had one created by a team of master puppeteers. It is made of materials gathered from the vast reaches of the galaxy, and functions almost exactly like a normal body, with a few exceptions. Rather than blood, it is filled with a caustic black liquid comprised of nanoscopic spellforms, which act as blood cells to bring nutrients and energy to his artificial muscles. It contains only the most rudimentry of internal organs, each of which it can function without use of for approximately four hours. Should any parts of his body be damaged, he keeps several replacement parts in his lab, and can perform the necessary proceedures with minial assistance. The puppet's skeletal structure is made of a carbon-titanium alloy that is lightweight, but much stronger than bone, and is reinforced in key areas, such as the skull and spine. However, in his battle with Allanel Taim, his skull was damaged, creating a vulnerable spot in his defenses. Should the brain become injured, he would lose the ability to control the body, and it would die within four hours. This body has since died, and Ethaniel has been resurrected anew. Battle with Allanel Taim TBA Hidden Laboratory During his fourth incarnation, Ethaniel built a large bunker underneath the dunes in the midst of the Suna desert, several miles out from the village; its exact location is known to very few. Contained within is his laboratory, where he keeps the materials he gathered during his time in Odium, and experiments with them to develop new tools and weapons. In the center sits a device known as a World Gate, which can be used to bring objects and people to any point in space and time, provided that the user knows the precise coordinates of another Gate, or an Anchor. This particular Gate is only semi-functional, unable to safely transport living matter. Ethaniel uses the rest of the bunker as a home, when not sleeping in his Outpost. It has running water, electricity, and air filters, the sources of which are a closely guarded secret. It also serves as a staging point for battle, equiped with a heavy blast door and fully stocked armory and fallout shelter. Using cells from a Mokuton user in the Odium, Ethaniel developed a method for growing food indoors, but due to the vitality of the cells, the food is highly toxic to humans. Assassination and Ressurection Recently, Ethaniel was attacked outside his lab, deep in the dunes of the Sand Sea. The attack was part of an assassanation attempt meant as a preemptive strike in a large-scale war taking place on his homeworld. A group known as the Apostles of Cudur successfully carried out the attack, killing Ethaniel and triggering a war that raged across the galaxy he hailed from. Using the last stone of the Staff of Ten, he was able to be ressurected. Ivory Muritzia Mordecai The original incarnation of Ethaniel, Ivory has been brought back through means of the Staff, which spliced two parallel timelines to bring her into the Alpha Line. She shares all of Ethaniel's memories to that point, as well as being nearly identical in physical appearance. The main differences between them include her lack of the Kal Sé that was implanted in his eye, and the fact that she bears a set of large wings and a prehensile tail, both coated in bright purple-red scales. Category:Work in Progress Category:Ethaniel Shadowheart Category:Ivory Mordecai